skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Rescue Riders
THIS PAGE BELONGS TO SHURIKANE - PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION "Ride to the Rescue" - Tagline Skylanders: Rescue Riders is a new instalment in the Skylanders series. The game focuses on an elite team based on the members of a rescue squad. Players will resume their role as a powerful Portal Master, embarking on an epic adventure to save Skylands and protect Ventus City, the newly built sanctuary of Skylands, serving as the hub world for the game and unlike previous games, Skylanders: Rescue Riders is a free roamer. All pre-existing Skylanders are playable within Skylanders: Rescue Riders. But of course, there is a new set of Skylanders ready to join the battle. This includes 20 Rescue Riders (of five different rescue classes) along with their personal vehicles, 2 Guest Stars and also 20 Kaotics - Skylanders who wield powerful Kaos Energy to restore the balance in Skylands. These Skylanders also light up once they are on the portal, similar to Lightcore Skylanders. However, they light up different colours instead of just one. The bases are signified by a golden badge with the element surrounding it and with the rescue class on the front, similar to that of previous games. The element may be attatched to the Rescue Rider, making them look like they are floating. Kaotics have the same base as normal Skylanders but they are cracked. Story The clock keeps ticking, second after second...until Skylands takes a step into the (not too distant) future! For millennia, the Skylanders have protected the magical world of Skylands and as a result of their success, Ventus City was built, home to the greatest warriors ever known and birthplace of The Core of Darkness. This machine kept the balance between Skylands and the notorious Underlands. With the recent destruction of the Core of Light, The Core of Darkness generated an immense level of Obscurum Kaoxide, otherwise known as Kaos Energy. With this sudden imbalance between the two worlds, Skylands and its protectors faltered '' succumbing to the effects of this occurrence. In fact, some Skylanders became infected, mutated and changed. They soon became both mentally and physically unstable until the Kaos Energy soon flowed through their blood, veins, heart and brain. Mysteriously, the havoc stopped and the Skylanders became stable once again. However, they still had a great amount of Kaos energy within them. They soon realised that they were able to absorb it to not only stabilise the two worlds but also make them stronger. These Skylanders became known as the Kaotics. Following this incident, Ventus City became greatly disfigured. In response, the Skylanders assembled a new breed of heroes to prevent any random outbursts of Kaos Energy in the future. This team specialised in rescuing and saving the lives of those in danger, each skilled in one of five Rescue Classes : Engineer, Evac, Medic, Defender and Pursuit. They also have their own personal Rescue Vehicle, helping them accomplish their missions. Essentially, they are the guardians of primarily Ventus City as that is where the leak (of Kaos Energy) first came to be. Speaking of Kaos Energy, Kaos himself became aware of this and became surprised as this may be the source and origin of his powers. Without hesitation, he approached the dark cracks on the land. Out of the cracks appeared a large group of what seemed to be evil Skylanders who called themselves the Terror Riders. Also, The Darkness was revived from this. Now it is down to you, the Rescue Riders and the Kaotics to protect Ventus City and defeat Kaos' army of Terror Riders and put an end to The Darkness once and for all. Characters Main: * Master Eon * Kaos * Glumshanks * The Darkness * The Brightness * Conquertron 2.0 * Auric * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Buzz * Tessa * Mags * Octavius Cloptimus (The Oracle) * Brock * Gurglefin * The Weapon Master * Rizzo * Snuckles * Machine Ghost * Ermit * General Robot * T-bone * Marshal Hose Nose * Chief Siren * Dr. Red Cross * Professor Cog * Master Juggernaut = Skylanders: There are 2 types of Skylanders. These are Rescue Riders and Kaotics. Rescue Riders can save and rescue people and can power up Rescue Vehicles. Kaotics are stronger Skylanders who have Kaos Energy which builds up over time. Battle Classes return in this game. Along with this, there are 5 new Rescue Classes: Evac, Defence, Pursuit, Medic and Engineer. Water: * Floodfire (Bazooker/Evac) * Ice Age (Brawler/Defence) * Typhoon Whamshell (Kaotic) * Drop Anchor Thumpback (Kaotic) Fire: * Volcaknight (Knight/Defence) * Turbow (Bowslinger/Pursuit) * Fire Form Sunburn (Kaotic) * Oilspill Hot Head (Kaotic) Tech: * Giga Byte (Smasher/Engineer) * E-Vac (Bazooker/Evac) * Drobot MkII (Kaotic) * Hyper Missile Bouncer (Kaotic) Life: * Auxin (Sorcerer/Engineer) * Nutshell (Brawler/Medic) * Tomatomic Food Fight (Kaotic) * Redwood Tree Rex (Kaotic) Earth: * Drill-Bit (Knight/Defence) * Quicksand (Bowslinger/Pursuit) * Doomerang Dino Rang (Kaotic) * Seismic Smash Crusher (Kaotic) Undead: * Coughin' (Swashbuckler/Medic) * Soul Troll (Quickshot/Engineer) * Gourmet Ghost Roaster (Kaotic) * Long Sighted Eye Brawl (Kaotic) Magic: * Miss Trick (Sorcerer/Defence) * Witchcraft (Quickshot/Engineer) * Elemental Spyro (Kaotic) * Final Wishes Ninjini (Kaotic) Air: * Shurikane (Ninja/Evac) * Zephyr (Sentinel/Medic) * Balloon Pop Thorn (Kaotic) * Hive Storm Swarm (Kaotic) Light: * Mighthouse (Smasher/Evac) * Runshine (Sentinel/Pursuit) * Chroma (Kaotic) * Halo (Kaotic) Dark: * Kage (Ninja/Medic) * Harassin (Swashbuckler/Pursuit) * Mid-knight (Kaotic) * Good-knight (Kaotic) Vehicles: Water: * Flood Fire Engine (Floodfire) | Land * Fortifreezer (Ice Age) | Sea Fire: * Volcarrier (Volcaknight) | Sky * Turbo Torch (Turbow) | Sea Tech: * Data Destroyer (Terror Byte) | Land * Vac Attacker (E-Vac) | Sky Life: * Fury Fertiliser (Auxin) | Sea * Oak Motor (Nutshell) | Land Earth: * Pillar Driller (Drill-Bit) | Land * Sand Timer (Quicksand) | Sky Undead: * Flatliner (Coughin') | Sea * Soul Stealer (Soul Troll) | Sky Magic: * Illusionator (Miss Trick) | Sea * Cauldron O' Cackles (Witchcraft) | Sky Air: * Shurikopter (Shurikane) | Sky * Gust Thrust (Zephyr) | Sea Light: * Might Mobile (Mighthouse) | Sky * Flashlight (Runshine) | Land Dark: * Shadow Share (Kage) | Sea * SWAT Sneaker (Harassin) | Land Variants: Legendary: * Legendary Floodfire * Legendary Redwood Tree Rex * Legendary Seismic Smash Crusher * Legendary Elemental Spyro * Legendary Flood Fire Engine Dark: * Dark Floodfire * Dark Volcaknight * Dark Giga Byte * Dark Shurikane * Dark Elemental Spyro * Dark Flood Fire Engine * Dark Volcarrier Halloween: * Candy Apple Gourmet Ghost Roaster Winter: * Elf Kage * Gift Box Final Wishes Ninjini Spring: * Chocolate Oilspill Hot Head Special: * Ancient Halo (E3 Exclusive) * Futuristic Drobot MkII * Blue Fire Turbo Torch * There are also some silver and gold non-in-game variants for some Skylanders Gameplay Once again, every Skylander is playable from the previous six games. Imaginators are also playable. Kaotics While all other Skylanders have 3 attacks, Kaotics have a 4th attack that charges over time, similar to Senseis. However, Kaotics can use the 4th attack even when it isn't full. The attack may become stronger or have new abilities the more it is charged. The meter is divided into 4 blocks. The effects of the 4th attack change after every block. So it is usable from 1-30%, 31-60%, 61-99% and 100%. 100% is the most powerful. Kaotics are also frequently used to absorb Kaos Energy from around the level or in the HUB world. This fills up their meter like the XP meter. Kaos Energy looks like XP but it's black instead. Rescue Riders Uses Rescue Riders play a bit differently too: * Evacs can jump higher * Defences have more armour but are slower * Pursuits are really fast * Medics have a higher chance of getting food from enemies but have the lowest HP * Engineers can upgrade things like cannons and bounce pads Cannons could be used more as weapons and bounce pads do damage to enemies who step on it. * These abilities can only be used once they are earned in Story mode through retrieving the Rescue Tools Vehicles playability All vehicles have an attack, shield and boost.As Rescue Riders is an open-world game, Vehicles can be used at any time.Although, Land and Sky Vehicles are more convenient and useful in different areas. Sea vehicles move very slowly on land. However, they can be used on sloped roads and steep hills when going down. On the flip side, Sky vehicles move crazily underwater and Land Vehicles sometimes float around on water depending on how deep you are. There are some area where you can't use vehicles like the HQ NPCs (Non-payable characters) can often be seen using their vehicles in Ventus City. If you want, you can knock the away or destroy them but if you do this, you will lose money from the Skylander you are using. Puzzles Lock Puzzles, Block Puzzles, Prism Puzzles, Bombs and Mega Bombs all return (but Bombs are now like C4s and are detonated when they stick to a surface after the time limit expires). You can also take damage from Bombs if you are too close. Prisms can still damage enemies but now cannot hurt you. Some prisms can be rotated (right/left/up/down) for complexity in the levels. Some blocks can slide across slippery surfaces and damage enemies. Lock puzzles can now be rotated controllably in any direction (1-360 degrees) so you can move it slowly or fast. There's a timer that times how long you take to do it. It gives you 3 stars if you complete it within the time limit (for 3 stars obviously). You only get 1 star if you complete it after the 2 star time limit. 2 stars is if you do it just beyond the 3 star limit. Some Lock Puzzles have enemies that require you to get an item in the puzzle such as a pickaxe, fire or water. Some Block Puzzles have different mechanics other than pushing them to make a path/ fill a gap etc. They may be used to press a button, operate as a cannon or even act as weights to pull a surface down such as a boat or ship. Some may even double as crates which contain items such as bombs and money Bounce pads, super bounce pads, teleportes, battle gates, switches and levers return. Now there are also Locate Gates and Locate Bounce pads/Teleporters where you need to find where it is by using the new Compass item. There are also two different types of keys: large and small. Large keys only fit in large locks and small keys fit in small locks. The keys have a more modern design. Miscellaneous All Skylanders can now level up to level 25. Sometimes random events occur while in Free-Roam like recovering stolen items and saving NPCs from enemies. Mechanics A new addition is 4 player battle (This requires 2 portals) Online is now improved so more people can be in the HUB world at once. Modes Story: Defeat Kaos, The Darkness and the Terror Riders in all new adventure to save Ventus City and Skylands. (1-2 players) Battle: Battle your friends in all-new arenas to gain XP and Gold. Winning matches gives you XP for your Portal Master Rank. Battle mode can be played with up to 4 people at once online and offline. Safeguard: Defeat hordes of enemies and survive while protecting various different objects depending on where you are such as the Core of Darkness in Ventus City. Free-Roam: Free-Roam is just as any other game. You can explore Skylands and defeat enemies while also completing missions you may have missed in the levels. Random events also occur such as thefts, robberies and assaults. To acces this mode, just step outside of the Rescue HQ in Story Mode. Racing: Race in all-new race circuits around Skylands. There are 12 races available from the start. Also, all the races have an appearance similar to some of the chapters. In Free-Roam, you can travel to the area of the race if you want. Arena: New arena battles are here with new challenges and now bosses too. Chapters/Levels Chapter 1: The Great Fire of Skylands Chapter 2: Skyfall Siege Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Chapter 12: Chapter 13: Chapter 14: Chapter 15: Chapter 16: Chapter 17: Chapter 18: Chapter 19: Chapter 20: Chapter 21: (Adventure Pack) Chapter 22: (Adventure Pack) Chapter 23: (Adventure Pack) Chapter 24: (Adventure Pack) Terror Riders * Ibex Blitz * * * * * * * * * Packs '''E3 2016:' * Ancient Halo Wave 1 (Launch/October-November) STARTER PACK: * CONSOLE (PS3/PS4/XBOX 360/XBOX ONE/WII/WII U/SWITCH) + TABLET ** Floodfire, Elemental Spyro, Floodfire Engine, Portal of Power, Poster * HANDHELD (3DS/PSVITA) ** Volcaknight, Halo, Volcarrier, Portal of Power, Poster PORTAL OWNER'S PACK: * Same as above packs just without portal DARK EDITION: * CONSOLE (PS3/PS4/XBOX 360/XBOX ONE/WII/WII U/SWITCH) + TABLET ** Dark Floodfire, Dark Giga Byte, Dark Elemental Spyro, Dark Floodfire Engine, Dark Portal of Power, Dark Edition Poster * HANDHELD (3DS/PSVITA) ** Dark Volcaknight, Dark Halo, Dark Final Wishes Ninjini, Dark Portal of Power, Dark Edition Poster SINGLE PACK: * Zephyr * Mighthouse * Miss Trick * Auxin * Candy Apple Gourmet Ghost Roaster (October 31st) * Redwood Tree Rex * Seismic Smash Crusher * Mid-Knight VEHICLE SINGLE PACK: * Illusionator * Gust Thrust * Turbo Torch RESCUE PACK: * Mighthouse & Might Mobile * Auxin & Fury Fertiliser KAOTIC DOUBLE PACK: * Redwood Tree Rex & Seismic Smash Crusher * Mid-Knight & Long-Sighted Eye Brawl Wave 2 (December-January) SINGLE PACK: * Elf Kage * Gift Box Final Wishes Ninjini * Ice Age * Witchcraft * Long-Sighted Eye Brawl VEHICLE SINGLE PACK: * Fortifreezer * Cauldron O' Cackles KAOTIC DOUBLE PACK: * Kage & Hive Storm Swarm Trivia * This is Shurikane's first page on the wiki * Imaginators are still used as they can earn a new elemental attack by defeating a Terror Rider of that element. * Rescue Riders is the first game to have 4 player mode ** This is in Battle Mode and Racing *** Battle Mode returns in this game after 3 years * This game is available for the 3DS after there not being a version for Imaginators ** However, it is not available for the Wii due to hardware limitations ** The game is also available for the PSVita for the first time *** The PSVita is the only console that can play both the console and handheld versions because of its remote play function __FORCETOC__ Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games